The Small Lady Trilogy: Part 2, "Revelations"
by spikesangel
Summary: Selene receives her test...*REVIEW*


Disclaimer, etc. at end of story

****

The Small Lady Trilogy

" Revelations"

-1-

Selene sat at her window, looking up at the moon as she held Miss Andromeda in her arms. Smiling slightly, she moved from her window seat and walked to the door. Selene wrinkled her nose at the two minions that guarded her door and made her way down the hall to her parent's bedroom. She listened for a second, and hearing nothing, she cracked the door open and peeped inside. Her mother, Drusilla, lay in the arms of Spike, Selene's father. Selene made a face and tiptoed in the room, closing the door behind her, and climbed up on the foot of the bed. 

She stood up and smiled down at her slumbering parents. "One. Two. _Three_!" Selene shouted and leaped onto a sleeping Spike. He opened his eyes wide and leaped out of bed. "Bloody hell!" he cried, and glanced around the room. "Selene!" Spike growled, and stomped his foot. Drusilla leaned up on her elbows and looked sleepily about the room. "My Spike, why did you wake up your princess?" Spike pointed a finger at Selene. Drusilla looked up at Selene and held her arms out to her. "Selene, you bad kitten, what have you done to your Daddy?" Selene pouted and cuddled up to Dru. "I was just playing, Mummy." She looked with tear-filled eyes at Spike. "I'm sorry Daddy." Spike felt all his anger leave as he looked into Selene's eyes. "It's okay, Small Lady. Just don't do it again." He smiled and crawled into bed with his family, chuckling. "Selene, pet, are you hungry?" 

Selene smiled and rubbed her stomach. "That's what I was waiting for you for, Daddy. It's been dark for ever so long." Drusilla smiled and raised herself from the bed. "Let's hurry then, my darlings. Selene, come here so I can brush your hair." Selene obediently went to Drusilla and sat in a chair before her. Drusilla smiled and began to arrange her daughter's hair as Spike changed into his traditional leather pants and a white T-shirt. Selene watched her father pull on boots and open the window to check the air. "Better put a sweater on her, Dru, it's cold out." He put on a leather trench coat and went to the door. "You girls hurry up, I'm gonna check on the wankers," he said as he spoke of the minions. Dru smiled at Spike as he went out the door and put a burgundy bow in Selene's blonde hair.

"There, kitten. Now run and put on your pretty blood dress. Mummy must get ready to go out, too." Drusilla playfully swatted at Selene's rear end as she ran past. Humming, Drusilla put on a long black dress with a red bow and brushed her dark hair. She blew a kiss to Miss Edith and walked to her daughter's room, where Selene was putting on blood red shoes. "Selene, bring your new cape that Daddy bought you, and we will go play." "Yes, Mummy," Selene answered. Drusilla smiled at her daughter and danced down the stairs to find Spike. 

****

-2-

Giles sighed as he laid down the book he was studying. Buffy leaned over his shoulder and scanned the pages. "Well?" she asked. "Well what, Buffy?" Giles retorted. Buffy pouted. "Giles, I want to know if that kid is going to have to be killed." Sighing again, Giles pursed his lips. "We will have to find out when the child is supposed to go through the test. From all I have read, if we do not find a way to stop her before this test occurs, she will gain stronger powers and will be harder to destroy." Buffy opened her mouth to reply when Willow walked in the front door. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed cheerily. "Hey, um, I hope this is okay, but...well, I brought Tara along." She moved aside, revealing a blonde girl behind her. Buffy smiled. "Hi Tara," she said nicely. Giles walked over and outstretched his hand. "Hello, Tara. Nice to meet you." Tara smiled shyly and shook his hand. Willow smiled at Tara and Giles, then turned to Buffy. 

"Well, any word on the little girl?" Willow asked quietly. Buffy bit her lip. "I have to stop her before this test happens or she will become stronger." Willow took a deep breath and a pained look crossed her face. "Oh no..." she whispered. Buffy smiled weakly and hugged her. Willow leaned against her friend for a moment, then opened her eyes wide. "Oh yeah, Tara and I brought a spell!" Giles turned to Willow. "What kind of spell, Willow?" Willow made a face. "It's not bad, Giles; it's just a simple summoning of an oracle. We could ask when this test is supposed to happen." Giles frowned. "Those spells are hard to do...not to mention dangerous, Willow. I really don't think..." "We can do it, Giles," Willow interrupted. Giles sighed. "Fine. Whatever you want."

Tara and Willow began to prepare to summon the oracle as Buffy and Giles grabbed a couple of weapons just in case. Tara drew a circle on the floor with red chalk while Willow laid a bouquet of flowers and a candle in the middle of the circle. Both girls sat in the circle facing each other and began to chant in a strange language. A light surrounded them, followed by a cloud of smoke. In the smoke, a face appeared. Willow and Tara stopped chanting and looked up at the face they knew to be the Oracle of Nefertina. 

"Who seeks my council?" a sweet voice asked. "I do," Willow said as she stood up. "I wish to know when the test of the child vampire is going to happen." The face waved back and forth. "The child Selene, shall be the key to the Hellmouth, and her test shall be on the eve of the Morning Star." The oracle wavered again. "Your question has been answered. I shall take my leave." The smoke disappeared, leaving Willow and Tara along with Giles and Buffy alone in the room.

Giles hurriedly ran to a bookshelf and pulled out an old leather book. He flipped through its pages as Buffy, Tara, and Willow watched, confused. "Aha!" Giles cried, and turned to the girls. "The eve of the Morning Star...a demon holiday...it's...tonight," Giles stammered. "Tonight?" Buffy cried. "I have a date with Riley tonight!" Giles shrugged. 'I'm sorry, Buffy, but the end of the world is more important. We need to strategize and decide what we're going to do about finding the child." Buffy sighed and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Willow drew in her breath and looked at Tara, who got up to leave also. Giles glanced at both girls. "Tell Buffy to be at the graveyard tonight. It seems to be the most logical place for the test to occur." Willow nodded and left, followed by Tara.

****

-3-

Spike smiled at his daughter as she reached her hands up to be held. She giggled as he spun her around and then hugged her to his chest. "Selene, my Small Lady, you're a joy...well, a woe, but hey..." He winked at her as Selene grinned and danced with Miss Andromeda. "My kitten, give Mummy a hug..." Drusilla said, smiling, as she walked into the living room of the mansion. Selene ran to her mum and embraced her legs tightly. "Are you ready, pet?" Drusilla whispered to her daughter. Selene looked into her mum's eyes and nodded. "Yes, Mummy. It is almost time to go..." Spike frowned. "You are sure you'll be all right Small Lady? We canna' help you, ya know." Selene nodded. "Yes Daddy." Spike sighed and opened the door. "Let's go then..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The graveyard was dark and quiet as Selene and her family walked through the gate. Drusilla walked ahead of her daughter and mate, getting a feel of what was to come. She turned to them suddenly. "My darlings...it is time," she whispered. Selene hugged Miss Andromeda tightly and stepped forward as a dark red light seeped out of a crack in the dirt in front of her. Spike stepped forward to pull Selene back, but Drusilla stopped him, a smile on her face. "Watch her, my Spike..." 

Selene swallowed her fear and stepped into the light, clutching Miss Andromeda in her arms. The blood red light surrounded her, making her feel extremely warm. She closed her eyes and let the light caress her small frame, feeling its power seep into her body. All of a sudden, she felt cold, and the light disappeared. Selene smiled as she realized that the light had given her power. She felt the presence of her parents behind her, their comforting presence, and then she realized with a shock that they were not alone in the graveyard. Selene turned to face the direction from which the life force was emanating, and she realized what her test was to be...

****

-4- 

"I really, really hate this Wills!" Buffy exclaimed as she led the way into the graveyard. "Just when my life starts to get normal...whoosh!" She frowned. "Why, oh, why couldn't this have been on another night?" Willow made a pitying face and hugged her friend. "I don't know, Buffy. But it has to be done. Do you think we have enough weapons?" Buffy glanced at the crossbow in her hand, the stakes in her pockets, then back at the three guns Riley was carrying. "Yeah. I think so." Riley pursed his lips. "So what is supposed to happen tonight anyway?" Buffy opened her mouth to answer, then all of a sudden she held out her arm, preventing Willow and Riley from moving forward. "Shh. I hear something." All three fell silent. "Riley, you go around that way, Wills, you stay back and watch for Xander and Anya. Keep out of sight. I'm going this way." Buffy ordered. 

Riley opened his mouth to protest, but Buffy glared at him and he sighed instead. They all went their separate ways...

****

-5- 

Selene stood quietly, watching the grove of trees that would soon produce the one she had to kill. She didn't have to wait long. The man that was with the Slayer when she first saw her parents walked out of the trees, carrying a gun. He noticed her right away. Spike growled and struggled in Drusilla's arms. "Dru, he's got a gun!" Spike cried. Drusilla shook her head and put a finger on his lips, pulling him back into the shadows. 

Selene watched the man as he came near to her, his stride a little fearful. She waited until he was within a few feet of her, then she stepped forward and smiled up at him. "Hello. I'm Selene, also known as the Small Lady. What's your name?" Riley stared at her in shock. _"This is the little girl who the hostiles took...the one we are supposed to destroy..."_ he thought. _"But she's only a little girl..."_ He smiled down at her. "Are you okay little one?" Selene smiled at him. "I am fine, only...well..." She hung her head. Riley let down his guard and kneeled down, coming face to face with her. 

"What is it Selene? Did the bad hostiles hurt you? Don't worry, we are here to help you." Selene looked up at him, a grin on her face. "My Mummy sings to me. She sings 'Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch'. She sings it when she catches dinner for me...and I am so hungry..." Riley's eyes grew wide as Selene reached out and grabbed his neck with a grip so strong he couldn't break free. Selene giggled. "Good night, little lamb. Sleep tight." With lightning speed, Selene leaned down and sank her fangs into Riley's neck and began to drink his blood.

****

-6-

Buffy heard Riley moan loudly and she began to run towards the sound. She heard a little girl laugh and with a shock she realized that Selene and her family were in the graveyard. She noticed Willow running towards the same spot. Buffy ran faster, then came to a painful halt when she noticed what was going on.

Riley lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, his face extremely pale and his eyes staring up at the sky. Buffy knew immediately that he was dead. Anger rose in her as she stared at his small blonde killer. "You did this..." she whispered. Selene wrinkled her nose. "He didn't taste good!" she pouted. Buffy's breathing came in heated gasps as Willow touched her back reassuringly. Buffy jerked away and charged the little girl and everything went in a blur. 

Buffy felt the wind blow all around her as she approached the girl, stake in hand. Everything was in slow motion. She heard Willow scream her name, a male voice cry "Selene!" a female voice laugh, and then she was by the child but the little girl wasn't there anymore. Buffy turned to look for her, the girl was glowing red and she was beside Willow, Willow was backing up as the child smiled at her. Buffy charged her again, the child moved aside, laughing, and then Buffy felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and something warm flowing down her stomach. After that...darkness.

****

-7-

Spike growled as he finally broke free of Drusilla's grasp and rushed towards his daughter. Selene had just staked the Slayer with her own wooden stake. He didn't want to wait and see if she was dead, so in one smooth movement, he picked up Selene and turned to run out of the graveyard. Drusilla stepped in front of him and shook her head. "No, my Spike. He is coming to speak to our daughter..." Spike felt a rumbling under his feet as he turned to see what Dru was talking about. 

The crack on which Selene had stood on was growing larger. Riley's body fell into it as a tall man appeared out of the dust. Spike stood protectively in front of his family as the man turned to him. 

"You have done well with the Small Lady, William the Bloody. She is becoming the perfect killer," the man said as his dark hair swirled around in the light. "Who are you?" Spike asked. "I am Cyrus. Lucifer's son." Cyrus smiled. "The son of the Devil himself." Spike nodded. "I've heard of you... What do you want?" Cyrus looked at Selene. "Come forward child." Selene obeyed. "You have done well tonight, little one. You have passed your test. You are a true daughter of Lucifer." "Daughter?" Spike asked. "Yes. She is a daughter of Lucifer. You might say that she is my sister," Cyrus answered. Spike grinned at his daughter and turned to Drusilla. "Our Small Lady is the devil's daughter!" he laughed. Drusilla smiled up at Cyrus. "Selene needs her prezzie..." she whispered. 

Cyrus smiled. "Yes, that is true." All of a sudden, an amulet appeared around Selene's neck. It was a simple one, just a gold chain with a long ruby colored crystal on the end. "This is the source of your power, Selene," Cyrus said. "Do not lose it. It is also the key to the Hellmouth. Only you can use it." Cyrus began to flinch. "My time here is short. I must go. Take care of the Small Lady, William and Drusilla. Selene, listen to they who are your guardians." Selene nodded. "Yes Cyrus." He smiled once more and disappeared. 

Spike smiled at his daughter and picked her up. "Selene, my Small Lady, shall we go?" 

****

-8-

Willow crawled out from under the bush she was hiding in the second Spike and his family left. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled Buffy's unconscious form out also. With all her strength, she lifted Buffy and half-dragged half-carried her best friend out of the graveyard towards Giles' condo. She was at the gate when Xander and Anya showed up. "Buffy!" Xander cried. "Oh God!" They ran to Willow and listened to her tell the story of what she had seen.

disclaimer: i dont own anyone but selene and cyrus so dont sue please.

rating; pg

one more chapter follows this one


End file.
